


Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

by DREAMi_Girl



Series: Hello Prince Charming! [1]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5th year+ AU, Gen, Humor, In which Rachel is the Weasley's cousin and pranked for it, M/M, Season 2 AU, non-canon compliant HP, prince charming scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMi_Girl/pseuds/DREAMi_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine misses his chance, Harry is obviously the better choice, and Kurt swear off of love for all of two minutes... and Rachel has pink hair (no seriously).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt thinks that, maybe, Blaine's not as perfect as he first thought. But that's ridiculous because Blaine is everything Kurt ever wanted, if in a slightly more compact package than he thought Prince Charming would come in. That's okay though, because Blaine is kind and dapper and has beautiful eyes that positively sparkle. Kurt can even forgive Blaine's love of Katy Perry and Pink because it's _Blaine_ for Christ sake!

 

However, maybe Blaine _wasn't_ all that Kurt ever wanted because, as dapper and charming and oh-so-cute as he was, Blaine was the second most oblivious person Kurt had ever met (first place went to Finn, obviously) and, worst of all, he had kissed Rachel.

 

Ew.

 

Attraction to Blaine Anderson (at the current moment) on a level from 1 to 10 - 1 being the lowest -: 2 (Blaine was still mighty cute and charming and so there was still a _little_ attraction).

 

So Kurt swears off of love, vowing on his favorite coffee at the Lima Bean, then chugged the rest of it before gathering his things and heading out the door, only to be run over by a hysterical Rachel Berry... who had pink hair. Interesting.

 

The force of Rachel's little body slamming into his somehow managed to knock him off his feet... and right into the arms of a rather tall boy with a chiseled chest, unruly dark hair, and (oh-Gaga!) the most beautiful eyes Kurt had ever had the to gaze into.

 

After a minute of staring (the green eyed boy looked just as stunned as Kurt was) the boy set Kurt back on his feet, flushed an amazing shade of scarlet, and turned to berate the pair of (even taller, ganglier) red heads that flanked him.

 

The red heads chose to ignore him, however, choosing instead to circle Rachel like a pair of identical wolves, examining her hair (pink!) and commenting on it as scientists would an interesting experiment.

 

Rachel seemed to know the twins and was screeching at them angrily, threatening to tell her fathers or someone called 'Aunt Molly' on them, which pulled a laugh out of the pair.

 

Kurt was quickly distracted by those absolutely gorgeous eyes once more and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

 

Wow.

 

Okay, so maybe _Blaine_ wasn't perfect, but this new stranger was very interesting (and _interested_ judging by the way he was blatantly flirting with Kurt) and the countertenor could see himself forgetting about Blaine (who?) over coffee with this new, lovely, _British_ Prince Charming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, this story gets another chapter. Also, I expect that proposal to be followed through on, kay?

Harry Potter is an angel.

 

Kurt is certain of this, despite the fact that his religious devotions amount to absolutely nothing in his book. He would, however, love to worship a certain green eyed boy's body all night long if you catch his drift.

 

In addition to being British, insanely hot and in possession of a pair of absolutely beautiful eyes, Harry was one of the kindest people Kurt had ever met and would be available for the foreseeable future.

 

Kurt gleaned quite a bit of information during his brief introduction to Rachel's cousins, the twins Fred and George Weasley, and the unofficial-but-just-as-good cousin, Harry Potter (aka: Prince Charming).

 

One, the twins were terrible pranksters. Avoid them at all costs.

 

Two, there were all taking a break from life in England for a while, along with another brother and a sister, due to mysterious and unmentioned circumstances at their previous school (everyone was rather tight lipped on that subject but Kurt was certain he could charm it out of Harry at a later date if he was still interested - in the secrecy that is). Therefore, Kurt had the pleasurable company that Harry provided for a few months at least. Enough time to work is magic on the foreigner.

 

And three, Rachel Berry would have to suffer through life with bubble gum colored hair for at least two weeks (a glorious fact indeed). Kurt felt a sort of guilty pleasure at the thought, wondering if this was the universe's way to get back at her for stealing his first, real potential love interest.

 

As they stood outside the Lima Bean, Rachel glaring daggers that the pair of smug redheads that just wouldn't stop grinning like the cats that caught a canary, Kurt looked into Harry's eyes and felt just the slightest bit hopeful that this year would be better than the last.

 

Harry smiled at him, a bit shyly, but didn't break the eye contact between them, the air around them sparking with a nice kind of tension.

 

Yes, much better than last year.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps coffee wasn't the best thing to vow on, Kurt:)


End file.
